Pleasure Worth Infinity
by 1yn7he6riffon
Summary: Cody and the bots have a fun and educational bonding experience. Contains anal, gore, incest, shota, robot x human, roofies, bdsm, orgy/multiple, extreme size differennce, inflation


Boulder and blades were hanging out in the bunker and reading a book when cody comes down to them and he is eating an ice cream. He sees that they are reading a book. He says, "hey, what is that book that you are reading?

Boulder looks up at him and explains, "this is a book that i found behind the bookshelf and it is all about human anautomy. But there are some things that i do not understand, could you andser me some questions?

Cody shrugged and said, "I am no doctor but what is it that you are asking? I might knowit!"

Boulder looked down and pointed to the book except that his finger was so big that it covered up the entire book and when Boulder asked "what is this cody could not see what it is that Boulder pointed to.

Cody laughed and he pushed away Boulder's finger to see what the book was talking about and he saw it was all about human waste elimination and Boulder wanted to know what a penis. So cody giigles and replies "well, i could show you, but dad told me that it is rude of me to show this to any other person. You wont get mad at me will you?

Blades says, well, we did ask you about this and we wnko youre just doing it because we asked so i think it should be ok.

So then Cody pulls down his pands in one gesture and he showed them his little weiner and they make a shocked noise. They are all startled. But Heatwave who was nearby noticed Cody and grinned and said, "so, are we doing this again?" Boulder blushes but in his headlights because everything else is metal and cant blush and blades looks at cody and asks him if he wants to join them while heatwave approaches. Heatwave has his engorged spike in his hannd and it is finished red like his exterior but with little glowing blue grooves and black pressure sensors all over it.

Cody gasps, " whoa, yours is so big!"

Heatwave smirks out " wanna give it a lick?"

And Cody laughs "eew, no! Gross!"

Heatwave yelps "i just washed it this morning, so its not that gross!"

And meanwhile Blades and Boulder are stroking theres in the back ground.

And cody sayd "but why would i do that its so gross?"

And Heatwave stutters "wait, have you never?

And cody retorts "have i never what?"

And Heatwave replies "oh my allspark you guys cody has never ever had his spike sucked!"

Boulder almost interrupts him but Cody interrupts them all to ask "why, does it feel good or something?" and Heatwave cups his hands and Picks up Cody in his hands whose bare butt shivers on contact with the cold metal hands and Heatwave says to cody, "just relax now and enjoy this, i'm about to make you feel really good!"

And Cody is about to ask another question until Heatwave plunges Cody into his face and begins sucking on his little marshmallow fountain with his big robot lips that he got wet with his spit from his tongue. He licks the head with the tip of his tongue and Cody shivers and says "wow, you weren't lying!" while his dick starts getting hard. Blades turns to Boulder who was masturbatig and in a sultry whisper says "ok im done waiting, i want you to wreck my tailpipe!" Cody watched in amazement as Boulder started licking Blades' spike and then valve which were dripping with transfluid and Cody couldnt believe what he was seeing and it was getting him so hot that he nearly came into Heatwave's mouth. Hetawave pulled back and explained to cody that "you have a really weird taste, and i'm getting impatient. How wuld you like to try my taste Cody?" and he held Cody up to his spike. He sais to cody, Trust me, this will make you feel really good. Cody was grinning wit eyes half lidded and he was feeling too good to complain so he let Heatwave shove his whole body against his spike. He licked the transflluid with its pungent smell and felt it getting all over his clothes and body and he could feel his dick get wetter and he started to rut against the spike as he licked it uncertainly. He looked up to see Heatwave biting his lower lip and giving a really sexy look and a little moan and Cody really liked it so he did some more and found that he really liked making heatwave moan so he wraps both his arms around heatwaves girthy bumpy spike and starts to lick eagerly at the hole on top while rutting against his spike through his clothes eagerly. Ge geard a loud noise to the side and he saw it was Blades in vehicle mode moaning ardently while Boulder bit one of his blades and stroked his cockpit, his dripping spike rutting against Blades' tailpipe.

Blades stutters out "p-please be gentle" but

boulder grunts "we both know thats not what you want" and he pushes his massive green spike with glowing sensor nodes into Blades tailpipe which bends under the pressure and tears a little, Blades screams but in a way that he sounds like he likes it. "By the allspark yes v yes " he cries as Boulder pounds his tailpipe into his body with the bassive force of his giant spike.

Heatblast looks at Cody and notices cody looking at the copulating pair with envy and there is glowing transfluid and drool running down his face and hetwave asks cofy coyly if hes wants to do that "you liik like you want to do wjat theyre doing? I promise you that if we do it itll feel really good."

Cofy looks down at his own dick and says to him "even better than this?" and he gives heatwaves spike a big hug and lick heatwave grunts and grips cody in his hand against his spike and Cody squirms his body against it while licking and starts to jack it up and down like he saw Blades and Boulder doing with their own spikes and he sees Heatwave shudder and groan and theres more transfluid coming out so he laughs keeps going and his tiny dick is soooo hard against heatwave and heatwave starts begins thrusting into cody in his hand who hugs tighter as his own climax approches and heatwave is giving really sexy look while doing this and then Cody grips really really tight and heatblast shoulds "ow!" while Cody grips his spike too tight while he comes to the sound of Blades' tailpipe bolts tearing out and his tailpipe ripping off of his body.

Boulder looks concerned down at the tailpipe in his hand with his spike in it but blades transforms and moans for more, "oh bouldder rip my valve out too, destroy me completely! I'm all yours to use!" and Heatwave asks Cody if hes ok and cody is asleet so heatwave chuckles and goes to join in on punishing Blades, who is bleeding energon but still begging ilke a little deceptislut. Heatwave smirks at Blades who starts beging for his spike who he akes shit up by saying "shut up" and then shovig his spke into Blades' mouth who closes his optics in pleasure as Boulder pummels his spike into Blades' hole without warning and energon sputters out of the hole ripped in hm where his tailpipe was. Cody recovers to see blades taking it on both sides like a champ and he sees blades' spike unattended so he walks over and asks if he could join in and heatwave says "join in if you want! And then with a cruel look, "he likes it to hurt" so Cody grabs Blades' spike and starts feeling and groping all over it. It has little smooth round nodes along it like piercigs but they are very sensitive and a little soft which is weird feel for metal ti feel because it was still cold like metal. It had glowing grooves on it and was mostly black and a rubbery material that was fun to squish in codys hands. They head was made out of something like a black rubber and it was a vibrator inside of irt which was vibrating faster and faster as Blades got bummeled by the larget bots. He finds the best response is from touching nis node which is like a robot clitoris so he does that around Boulders massive pounding cock and giggles when he sees blades squirm. Beatwave smacks Blades' helm really hard and yells at him, "no teeth!" and then forces his spike back into the unwilling bot's mouth. Cody gets transfluid and energon from Boulders' assault splashed on to him from their rough copulation to which he says eew so he moves upwards out of the spray of splooge. Cody has his dick back out and has removed his sticky clothes, and then notices that the hole in blades' spike is fairly large so he pulls it open with his fingers at which blades makes a muffled scream around heatwaves massive throbbing spike which he shoves in harder and Blades gags. He sticks his dick into it and he realizes that this feels really really good so he starts fragging blades' spikehole with his ochinchin like a rabbit thats broken into an enclosure of other rabbits but there all female and he wants to get to the next rabbit really fast. He cums up blades' spikehole just as blades cums onto him and they cum all over each other and then Boulder pulls out and overloads all over cody too and the force of it knocks cody backwards onto heatwaves engorged spike. The red-helmed robot breathed out heavily, "looks like someones is eager to get a good spiking" and cody asks him "does it really feel good and heatwave explains "the best and Cody presents his butthole and Heatwave pushes it up against Codys butthols and Cody shouts "wait up that is really way too big! And so Heatwave walks over to where Blades lies on he floor and kicks him and roboblood and transfluid flies off of him and he orders him, get him ready!v and then blades cowers with his spike at the ready again all ready and he goes to get up but it is boulder who kicks him this time saying, "you crawl! And cody thinks, "wow this is a fun game! I wonder if Dani would like this game? It is so much fun! And he thought back to that time when Dani was getting out of the shower and he had to pee so he wa going to the bathroom but forgot to knock and he opened the door and he saw her boobs and he wasnt sur why but he liked her boobs and then he could feel himself getting hard.

While he was lost in thought Blades had put lubricant on Codys butthole and had heatblazes fire hose about to be stuck up codys butt and then he stuck the end of the fire hose into codys butt. They had put in a special servo relaxer and they took some themselves and they pulled the lever and water started to gush into up codys bootyhole. Cody felt the chemicals enter him and they wertre bubbly and relaxted him but then they made his butt feel really good but then there started to be a lot of water and Cody shouted back hey wow this is a lot of water and Heatblast called back i am just only just getting started i will fiil you so much full!

And Cody started feeling his stomach gloat out as his intestines were stretched out of his body and he was all beig stretched more and more. He felt like a balloon like he was so full. He called back, i'll burst! You're going to pop me!" but then water sprung up out of his mouth as heatwave had saturated codys whole entire digestive system with all of the water and fluid. Cody then experuenced the biggest wave of lust as well as the strangest senssation of his whole entire life. He could feel all of his digestive system and colon rearranging to make it be more straighter and he started to beg heatwave for his cock and he says no, you aren't ready for a real spike yet. Heatwave kicks Blades and yells at him passionately, "Blades slave prepare cody for penetration with your tiny minicon spike!" and so Cody offers up his butt to Blades while reaching despertaely for heatwaves' cock and begging for a taste "please blades let me suck on and play on your penis please its so much fun and feel good! An then blades was crawled to him and started holding cody down while ramming his numb butthole raw with his giant massive cybertronian genital while blades scoffs "beg harder" and then cody starts crying from the anal assault but heatwvane thinks it is because he is crying because cody wants his spike so much so then heatwave lets him play with his spike but only the tip because he likes being sadistic but he doesnt want to cum too early. Boulder regains consciousness and sneaks up on blades and whispers into his audio receptor "miss me"? and he gets so startled that he his spike twitches inside of codys butthole and cody feels his prostate start to get massaged from the change in angle and he atsrts moaning really sexy like and using heatwaves spike to push himself back on to Blades' spike which was already tearing his butt and it goes all the way up to the base and then Boulder starts fucking Blades from behind. Cody looks really relaxed so Heatwave pulls cody off of him and pulls Cody around and with no warning he sticks Cody on to himself like a cocksleve and cody splooshes blood around hetwaves spike from inside of him. The feeling is so intense that Cody screams as his prostate is abused by the massive spike and then Heatwave thrusts his spike with Cody on it up to Blades and asks Boulder, stop fragging Blades for a second I want to try something! And he pushes Blades down with Cody moaning on his dick and lines up Codys head with Blades' gaping open wrecked bleeding glowing valve and says to cody "take a deep breath" before plunging him up to his hips into Blades. It was a tight fit and Cody could feel the ribbed walls grip his skin and nipples and dick as his ass was pounded outside and Blades screamed, "yes, split me open wider!" Boulder grabs heatwaves chin and pulls up his head and demands, "this ride comes with a price," and Heatwave opens his mouth and gladly takes in Boulders massive energon-and-exhaust smeared glow stick into his mouth. Boulder starts stirring up Heatwaves mouth while Heatwave used Cody to further destroy Blades' interior. Cody heard a ripping tear and took a deep breath as he as exposed to the inside of B;ades, and he could see complex electronics arcing and sparking as Blades neared overload. Cody himself was close, and while he was distracted Heatwave pulled him all of the way out and then plunged him all ofthe way back in to the pleasure cavern, when he saw that Heatwave was submissively sucking Boulders spike with glowign trans fluid all over his face and then plunged back in he lost it and came while squeezing his butthole very, very hard. That made him so sensitive that the next thrust made him come too. Heatwave started groaning and thrusting more into Codys tight ass as Blades' valve tore more on the inside and Boulder thrusted his giant spike down heatwaves throat who then stuck a few fingers into Boulders valve and played with it and Boulder shuddered and pushed Heatwaves face down into his valve where Heatwave ate him out and sucked on his node until they both came came. When he came Heatwave was thrusting so hard and cumming so hard that Cody tore all of the way through Blades' insides on the stream of cum and landed in his cockpit, naked and dazed.

Blades came so hard that he coated all of his cockpit with lubricant and Cody grinned as he lounged on a seat thinking it was a nightlight before falling asleep with his dripping asshole in the air. The bots all collapsed, dripping lubricant and energon and looking like what happens after a really bad rave, and the bots went into hibernation but for damaged cybertronians so like stasis but not in a pod while Cody fell asleep with his broken asshole bleeding all over Blades' cockpit.

And then Chase wakls in and he sees Codys enflamed gaping bootyhole and he looks at the other bots and all the trans fluid and cum and blood and energon al over Cody and he with a straight face says in a flat voice, "you are all going to jail for infinity." And then they all go to jail for infinity.


End file.
